The Dart
by sting12
Summary: When sports candy goes missing and Sportacus has a sugar meltdown, the kids have to go find some before Sportacus goes into a sugar coma. I hope you guys like it, it took me a while to write it.
It was night in Lazytown and everyone was sleeping except for Sportacus. Usually the hero would be sleeping already, however for some reason he was awakened and had the urge to patrol around the town. Spotting some birds coming out of the bushes, Sportacus stopped to watch them not realizing Robbie was aiming a dart gun at his chest. Feeling a pinch in his chest, Sportacus looked down spotting a dart sticking out of it instantly feeling sugar going in. As his body began getting weak, Sportacus looked around realizing he wouldn't be able to make it up to his airship. Knowing his only hope was the children; Sportacus began making his way over to Stephanie's house. Noticing that the lights were off, Sportacus smiled to himself knowing that even though they were young teenagers now, they still went to bed early. Knocking as hard as he could manage, Sportacus leaned up against the door needing support.

Hearing knocking, Stephanie got out of bed placing on her robe before heading to the door wondering who was there so late at night. Getting to the door, Stephanie looked outside surprised to find Sportacus leaning up against the door frame. Opening it, Stephanie covered her mouth noticing his face was pale and he looked almost ready to collapse. Although he was still taller than her, Stephanie put his arm over her shoulder grabbing onto his waist. Guiding him into the house, Stephanie managed to get him to the couch before his legs gave out.

"Sportacus what happened?" Stephanie asked removing his hat noticing he was sweating some.

Sportacus opened his hand revealing the dart, "I was shot with this…believe it was one of Robbie's."

"Alright just stay here, I'll get some sports candy."

Rushing into the kitchen, Stephanie looked around realizing she didn't have any sports candy around. Not wanting to leave Sportacus alone long, Stephanie rushed into her bedroom grabbing the walkie talkie that Pixel had made for each of them. Starting to use the emergency signal they had created, Stephanie waited until she got a response back before going back to where Sportacus was. Telling him to rest, Stephanie waited until she heard another knock on the door before going to open it. Spotting Pixel, Stingy, and Ziggy, Stephanie explained the situation before telling them what they needed to do. Agreeing they rushed off looking all over for any sports candy as well as checking their homes. Coming back to Stephanie's house, the guys lowered their heads not able to find any around.

"Robbie must have been planning this, if all the sports candy is gone." Stephanie stated.

Ziggy paced around, "What can we do? Sportacus needs sports candy."

"There must be some around here. Places we can go get some from." Stingy stated.

Sportacus spoke up, "A mountain…close to here…sports candy…"

Pixel nodded pulling out his computer typing it in, "Yes it's a couple days away at least."

Stephanie nodded, "You guys go get some as fast as you can. I'll stay here and watch over Sportacus."

Stingy agreed, "We should take our bikes, it will be faster peddling there instead of walking. Also we need something to eat on the way."

Ziggy popped up, "Oh I can get the supplies."

"Alright Ziggy but don't get candy." Stephanie stated.

Stingy deciding to go help, left with Ziggy while Stephanie and Pixel stayed around with Sportacus. Deciding she should have Pixel examine the dart, Stephanie pulled it out giving it to him as he scanned it with his computer he always kept handy. After a few minutes of examining it, Pixels face went grim as he knew it wasn't a good sign, pulling Stephanie into her bedroom where Sportacus couldn't hear.

"What did you find Pixel?" Stephanie asked.

Pixel shook his head, "It's a sugar dart; Robbie must have ordered it because there was no way he built it. Once it hits its target, it injects the host with sugar which is then slowly passed through the body over a few days."

"What exactly does that mean for Sportacus?"

"Not good I'm afraid; if he doesn't get the sports candy, then it will put him in a sugar coma which we might not be able to get him out."

Stephanie covered her mouth trying to hold back the tears. Pixel knowing they would get it in time pulled her into a hug knowing they weren't going to let Robbie win. Wiping her eyes, Stephanie smiled before they went back into the living room finding Sportacus had laid back against the couch his eyes closed. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Stephanie smiled when he opened his eyes staring up at her. Assuring him they would be back soon, Pixel left going outside where Ziggy and Stingy was waiting with the bikes and supplies.

Knowing he would rest better in her uncle's bed, Stephanie reached down grabbing his arm, "Come on Sportacus, you should rest."

Sportacus nodded trying to get off the couch realizing his body had become stiffer than what it was when he had arrived. Realizing this, Stephanie helped him to sit at the edge of the couch before getting him to his feet wrapping her arm around his waist. Beginning to get to her uncles room, Sportacus found his legs becoming heavier, causing him to stop every so often. Assuring him the room wasn't much farther; Stephanie managed to get him into the room before he collapsed onto the edge of the bed. Pulling the covers back, Stephanie pulled off Sportacus's shoes before helping him lay back against the pillows. Noticing it wasn't too cold, Stephanie pulled up the sheet over Sportacus telling him to get some rest. Knowing he was safe, Sportacus shut his eyes letting his body relax as he drifted off to sleep.

Leaving him only for a minute, Stephanie went into her room grabbing her sleeping bag before coming back into the room. Laying it on the floor, Stephanie laid down going to sleep knowing she would be able to hear Sportacus if he needed her. Waking to the rooster crowing, Stephanie got up stretching out her body. Moving over to the bed, Stephanie felt her heart drop at the sight of Sportacus laying there. His breath was shallow and his face was pasty as she reached out touching his forehead feeling heat pouring off of him. Not used to seeing him have a fever with the sugar meltdowns, Stephanie knew it had to be due to the new dart Robbie had used. Rushing off to the kitchen, Stephanie grabbed a bowl filling it with cold water and a couple of washrags. Going back into the room, Stephanie placed the bowl down on the table beside the bed, before grabbing a chair. Ringing out one of the rags, Stephanie placed it on Sportacus forehead causing him to flinch.

"It's alright Sportacus only me." Stephanie soothed him until he relaxed.

Sportacus opened his eyes only to shut them when the light hit them. Trying again, Sportacus noticed Stephanie sitting beside the bed. Moving slightly, Sportacus realized his whole body was stiff and felt cold. As his body began to shiver constantly, Stephanie pulled the cover over him before reaching to rewet the rag. Feeling the cold on him, Sportacus shivered trying to take it off, but Stephanie's hand stopped him.

"I know it's cold to you Sportacus but you got a high fever." Stephanie told him.

"The kids…"

"They will be back soon as they can. We will get you sports candy."

Sportacus nodded before he went back to sleep shivering under the cover. Although he wasn't resting comfortably, Stephanie was glad that he was at least getting some rest. Feeling her stomach growling some, Stephanie headed into the kitchen realizing all she had to eat was some cereal. Pouring her a bowl, Stephanie grabbed for the milk before she heard something behind her. Spinning around, she gasped as she spotted Sportacus leaning against the wall making his way to the door. Placing the milk down, Stephanie rushed to his side trying to keep him upright as his legs gave out.

"Sportacus where do you think you're going?" Stephanie asked.

"Someone's…trouble." Sportacus remarked his crystal going off.

Stephanie shook her head, "You can't go; you're too weak."

"Have…to…go." Sportacus grabbed the wall trying to pull himself up.

Stephanie placed her hands on his shoulders pushing him back down, "You need to rest until we get sports candy. For once let us take care of Lazytown. I will go see who's in trouble if you promise to stay here."

Sportacus sighed leaning against the wall, "Go…be careful."

Knowing he wouldn't move, Stephanie went outside searching around Lazytown for anyone that looked to be in trouble. Not seeing anyone, she was about to head back in when she heard a kitten meowing from a tree. Realizing he was the one, Stephanie went to grab the ladder placing it on the side of the tree. Climbing up, Stephanie grabbed the kitten before going back down, placing him on the ground. Hoping the kitten would stay out of trees for a couple of days, Stephanie headed back into her house. Knowing Sportacus hadn't drunk anything, Stephanie filled a glass of water before going to his side.

"Here, drink some of this." Stephanie told him.

Nodding, Sportacus allowed Stephanie to hold the glass to his mouth before he began drinking down the water. Not realizing how thirsty he had been, Sportacus drank it all down before she took it away. Placing the glass back in the kitchen, Stephanie came back to his side unsure if she could get him back to her uncle's room.

"Do you think you can stand?" Stephanie questioned.

Sportacus shook his head, "I'm….so weak."

"I know it's hard. You got to try though." Stephanie smiled.

Managing to get him on his knees, Stephanie reached under one of his arms before slowly helping him to his feet. Once up Sportacus felt his body swaying as well as shivering from the fever as Stephanie wrapped her arms around him to keep him upright. Making sure he was going to stay on his feet, they began the walk back to the room. Once there, Stephanie helped lower him to the bed as Sportacus laid there completely out of breath. Knowing he hated being that way, Stephanie reached out touching his shoulder assuring him the kids would be back soon. As the evening came, Stephanie found the fever in Sportacus had gotten worse. His body was constantly shivering as he tossed on the bed crying out at times, only to calm when Stephanie spoke to him. Fearing that the kids wouldn't get back in time, Stephanie rushed to her room grabbing the walkie talkie.

"Pixel, Stingy, Ziggy, please can you hear me!" Stephanie yelled panicked.

At first only static answered her, but soon she let out a sigh as Pixel answered, "We hear you, what's wrong?"

"Sportacus's fever is very high. I'm scared of what's happening, I've never seen him like this with a sugar meltdown."

Although Pixel's voice was calm, Stephanie knew she could hear the fear in it, "It's got to be that dart. Tell him to hold on, we have the sports candy and are on our way back."

Stephanie let out a sigh glad to know they had the sports candy, "Stephanie..."

Rushing back into the room, Stephanie found Sportacus tossing on the bed the covers and sheets off of him. At his side in seconds, Stephanie reached out grabbing his hand as he squeezed it looking up at her.

"I thought...you were gone..." Sportacus said his voice weaker.

"I'm not leaving you. You got to hold on, the kids are coming with the sports candy, please hold on Sportacus."

Sportacus closed his eyes, "I'm...tired...weak..."

"I know but you have to hold on Sportacus. We need you, Lazytown needs you."

Shutting his eyes, Sportacus nodded before drifting back into the feverish sleep as Stephanie rewet the cloth placing it on his forehead. Staying at his side, Stephanie took his hand in hers not caring about how much heat was coming off of him. Jerking up, Stephanie kicked herself for falling asleep but relaxed when she noticed Sportacus was still resting. Hearing knocking, Stephanie rushed to the front door flinging it open as the three guys came in carrying baskets of sports candy. Grabbing an apple, she rushed back into the bedroom trying to wake Sportacus from the feverish sleep. Realizing he was too weak to eat, Stephanie went back into the kitchen where the guys were sitting down the sports candy.

"Did he eat the sports candy?" Stingy asked.

"Is he better?" Ziggy asked.

Stephanie shook her head, "No his fever is too high and he is too weak to eat."

Pixel looked to her, "How are we going to get sports candy in him?"

Stephanie began pacing around the kitchen until she spotted her uncles juicer, "We will make a smoothie for him. Give me a couple of apples."

Handing her some, Stephanie placed them in the juicer allowing it to fill up a glass full. Grabbing a straw, she rushed into the room waking Sportacus up. Although he was sore and weak, Stephanie managed to get him propped up against some pillows before she put the straw to his lips. At first Stephanie didn't think it was going to work, but soon Sportacus began sucking the juice up the straw loving how it tasted in his mouth. Once he finished one glass, Stephanie rushed into the kitchen telling the guys to make some more. After a few glasses of juice, Sportacus soon fell back to sleep unable to take anymore. Coming back into the kitchen, Stephanie found the guys all asleep in the living room knowing they were tired.

Going back to Sportacus side, Stephanie felt his forehead relieved to find the fever had lessoned in the last hour. Sitting there, she soon fell asleep beside the bed not waking up until morning when she found herself back in her own bed. Jumping out of bed, Stephanie raced to her uncles room shocked to find the bed empty.

"Sportacus!" Stephanie yelled running through the house.

"Stephanie."

Hearing his voice, Stephanie turned around spotting Sportacus standing there, smiling at her like he always did. Knowing he was better, Stephanie rushed into his arms hugging him as he wrapped his arms around her. Feeling her crying, Sportacus held her in his arms knowing the past couple days must had been as hard on her as it was for him.

"I was so scared we were going loose you." Stephanie finally spoke looking up at him with teary eyes.

"You and the other kids saved me Stephanie. I'm not going to leave you, no matter what Robbie tries to do."

"Where are the kids?"

"I sent them home to rest, as you should be."

Nodding, Stephanie hugged him again as he picked her up taking her back into her bedroom laying her down on her bed. Telling her to get some more rest, Sportacus assured her he wasn't going to leave. Knowing everything was alright again, Stephanie fell asleep not waking until lunch time. Finding Sportacus still there, the two of them enjoyed some sports candy before going out to play with the other kids. As the days passed on, everyone began to relax knowing that Lazytown was back to normal.

The End.


End file.
